Coming Home Jax Singer & Mary Winchester
by TheBeautyOfChaos
Summary: Stresses are high, and everyone is on edge when the younger Winchester sibling goes missing. Everyone's emotions are out of whack and what happens when the strongest trio is scared it could be broken.


**** I do not own any characters, this is from a very old roleplay of mine and I've decided to write about them. Jax Singer is the son of David Singer, brother to Bobby Singer. He is also loosley based off of Jax Teller from SOA, his face claim is Charlie Hunam. Mary and Riley Winchester are the twin children of Brooke Davis-Winchester, and Dean Winchester. Mary's face claim is Willa Holland, while Riley's is Ben Mckenzie. I do not own any characters, and these are all OC's, and were created many years ago. Review please!****

Mary sighed as she shut the door to her father's impala, looking at the shady motel that sat in front of her. She knew this would be the place to find Jax but she was worried about what she would find behind those closed doors, and drawn curtains. Mary was worried about her brother to, it wasn't like him to take off and not let anyone, especially Jax and herself know where he was going but she never went as far as Jax did. If she felt one emotion, he felt it deeper, it was the way he was. Mary knew Jax needed to find Riley for two reasons; one was because he couldn't just disappear on his family like that, and the other was because he needed his best friend in his life. There was no breaking the bond the two boys shared. Mary bit on her lip, finally finding the courage to move away from the car and to the door of Jax's room. She couldn't hear movement in the motel room, but she knocked on the door anyways, silently awaiting the man behind the door.

Jax was knee deep in a bottle of jack already; chain smoking as he looked through every file he could find that had something to do with vampires. He had found out through his Uncle Bobby that Riley had taken off to deal with a nest of vampires and he was trying to pin point where his best friend could be but he was having no such luck. It made him angry. Riley and Jax were a team, they had been since day one so the fact that Riley had taken off without him irritated Jax, but it was nothing compared to the feeling he felt when every call he made to Riley went straight to voicemail. Jax's eyes moved to the door as he heard a soft knock at it, he narrowed his eyes trying to think of who it could be. Jax grabbed his gun just to be safe but he didn't feel too concerned, a part of him thought it could be his best friend. But the person on the other side of the door was not who he expected, he sighed looking at the brunette's disappointed look. He didn't say a word, just opened the door and headed back to his seat at the desk.

"Hello to you to." Mary scoffed as she walked further into the motel room, closing the door behind her. She stood there a moment just taking in the view of the motel room; he hadn't seemed to have left it in days. Mary's eyes scanned the room for any sign that he had eaten in the last few days but all she found were empty packs of cigarettes, and empty beer bottles. She sighed, walking over to the desk, resting her back up against it as she tried to get him to look at her. "Jax…" Mary started to say but stopped as his eyes finally met hers, she could tell that he didn't want her pity. "He's not your responsibility." She stated firmly, reaching over and closing the file that lay in front of Jax. He needed to stop blaming himself for what was happening. For all they knew Riley could have gone off on a binder of booze and girls, it had happened before.

"You're wrong." Jax replied, shaking his head as he looked up at the brunette. Riley may not have had any blood relation to him, but that kid was his whole life. Mary and Riley both were. Jax being two years their senior still found himself drawn to the set of twins even from a very early age. Almost instantly Riley and Jax had become best friends, nothing was ever able to tear them apart. They always had each other's back, and even if this was a week of booze and girls for his best friend he still needed to be sure. Something was gnawing at Jax, a little voice in the back of his head that told him this was something different, that warned him there was something wrong. All Jax needed was for Mary to just believe him. "How'd you find me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Jax knew he shouldn't have been surprised at all, sure Mary could handle herself pretty well on a hunt but she was way better with logic, and a computer. The three young adults together were the perfect team when it came to hunting.

Mary sighed, shaking her head as she moved over towards the bed, taking a seat. It was going to be a very long night if he continued to be short with her. Mary understood that Jax was on edge, but she knew exactly what he was going through, and sometimes Jax tended to forget about that. As much as Riley was Jax's best friend, he was her twin brother first. She needed her brother in her life just as much as Jax needed him in his. Mary shrugged, moving her eyes over towards Jax at the desk. "Wasn't hard. Bobby pointed me in the right direction after that finding you wasn't that hard. You're the only 'Johnathan Parker' in a five hundred radius." If Jax really hadn't wanted to be found she knew he wouldn't have used that alias. All three of them had an alias so that if they got separated through a hunt, or just needed to be found in general the other two knew it was them. "Which can only mean you need help? Jax… don't you think if he's not using Ryan Parker he does not want to be found?" She asked truthfully, study the blonde in front of her.

Jax groaned, reaching for his pack of cigarettes, grabbing himself another one. He loved Mary to death but some days, mostly when he was stressed or on edge she irritated him. He rolled his eyes, making a mental note to insure that if he asked his uncle for help, his uncle wouldn't turn around and call Mary. "Remind me not to ask Uncle Bobby for help again." He scoffed, lighting the cigarette between his lips, inhaling the sweet sensation as he felt his nerves fade away. Jax shook his head as he got up from his spot finally, shaking his head as the brunette in front of him stated that Riley might not want to be found. There was no way he was accepting that, even though it had crossed his mind once or twice even before Mary had mentioned it. "I don't care. I don't. Are you going to help me or not?" He asked, walking over and taking a seat next to Mary on the bed.

Jax was being ridiculous, and he was way in over his head. She wanted to help him, but she also wanted to give Riley his space. Her brother was dealing with a lot lately, and he was fighting with their dad constantly. "I want to, really Jax I do but… give him a week. Come home with me, relax yourself for one week. If he hasn't come home, or he hasn't contacted one of us I will come back out here with you full force no questions asked." Mary offered, trying to meet him half way. She figured it was a pretty reasonable offer. Mary wanted her brother to come home, but she knew if she or Jax pushed him too hard that he would disappear and they wouldn't see him again for weeks or months at a time. "It's time to come home Jax." She whispered softly to him, biting down on her lower lip as she hoped he would really think about what she was saying.

What Mary was asking was actually reasonable but he wasn't sure if he could just let this go for another week. What if something really terrible was going on? What if there was a chance of them losing Riley for good? Mary was the level headed one out of the three, Jax always shot first and asked questions later, and Riley fell in between the two of them. He could think logically but once his temper or emotions started flaring he couldn't think clearly. Jax sighed, taking a puff off his cigarette. "Okay." He said shortly. Seeing the look on her face he nodded towards her. "Okay, I'll come home." He finally agreed in a low voice.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's lips as Jax finally agreed to come back to Lawrence with her, she knew it would be better for him and before they knew it Riley would home. Soon they would all be laughing about this experience over a few rounds of beers. "Come on, grab your stuff and I'll take the first drive, that'll give you time to sober up." She smiled happily. Mary had achieved what she had come here for and that made her happy, although Jax normally thought a lot more about things, and the situation he was facing when Mary was around. Mary got up off the bed, moving over towards the desk as she started to organize his files together while he packed what clothing he had brought to the motel. Mary could feel Jax's eyes on her as she moved around the room but she couldn't think about that. As she was packing up his files she heard him get off the bed, his foot prints heading towards her, and not long after he was standing right behind her. Mary sighed as Jax offered for them to spend the night at the motel, considering he had already paid for one more night, but Mary knew it wasn't a good idea. The three young adults had grown up together and she knew things between them had to stay the same. Mary turned around with her back pressed against the desk because Jax was standing close to her. "We should probably head out." Mary said, giving Jax a knowing look.

Jax sighed, looking down at Mary, nodding his head knowing she was right. The trio had known each other since they were toddlers, and Jax knew even though sometimes he pushed the boundary with her that there was a very slim chance of anything ever happening between the two. They had been best friends for far too long. All three had complex relationships with each other, and they all really did love each other. Jax didn't want to be the one responsible for screwing all that history up.

Mary really cared about Jax, she loved him and he was one of her oldest and best friends. But the idea of feelings, or love just didn't appeal to her. She had grown up watching as her mother came and went. Always playing with her father's feelings while she was around, and the moment he was hooked again she would take off leaving Mary and Riley to pick up the pieces of their father. She didn't see being with someone in her future. The trio was in the middle of moving into their own house together, and anything different than they were would mess everything up. Even though Mary didn't share the same feelings as Jax she relied on him, and she certainly needed him in her life. He and her brother Riley were a part of the only few that she really could depend on, and she trusted them with her life, always. "Come on." She said with a smile, patting him lightly on the chest as she moved passed him, making her way to the door. "Let's go home." Was the last thing Mary said to Jax before she headed for the car, getting inside and awaiting for him to make his way over. They had a few hours' drive ahead of them, but she was glad she had accomplished what she had set out to do.


End file.
